


Second Chances (On Hiatus)

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Female Severus, Good Slytherins, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, On Hiatus, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Severus gets hit with a students messed up potion. This changes his whole world and gives him a second chance.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 29
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

Severus was muttering under his breath about the dunderheads he had the “privilege” of teaching this year. At least next year he would be able to teach his godson Draco in an official capacity. So far they had only shared a few private tutoring sessions that were few and far between. 

The dour potion master was pulled from these thoughts by the shrill scream of one of the students. No matter how vicious he may have seemed to his students, he felt it was his duty to keep them safe. Even with his best students, accidents could happen. Right now he was teaching the fortunate few who made it to their potion NEWTS under his teachings. Therefore, a scream meant big trouble.

He had just thrown the girl in question behind him as the cauldron exploded. Severus was showered with whatever goop the De-aging potion had become. This was not good. He barely registered the room around him getting bigger before darkness took him.

**~Sometime later~**

Severus’ eyes began to flutter open groggily. The bright lights and the overly white room let him know he was in the infirmary. He tried to bring a hand up to rub away the fogginess, and was surprised when said hand smacked him in the nose. His body felt off. Once he was able to focus on the offending limb, his eyes widened in shock. The hand was small.

Severus began looking over the rest of himself. He was only about two-thirds the length of the bed he was on. What had that potion done to him? He had to get answers.

“POPPY” again shocked as the voice that spilled from his lips was much higher. Severus knew his voice hadn’t been that high since he got through puberty at fourteen.

Suddenly the kindly matron was rushing through the curtain around his bed. “What...oh Severus I see you are awake. Now… gently dear lay back. I have some potions here for you.”

“What has happened to me Poppy? Last thing I remember was getting coated in a failed potion. Are the students ok?”

Poppy looked at him with a smile. While Severus never showed it to many people, she knew he cared far more than most thought. She had seen it over the years. Ever since he had first come to Hogwarts. In fact, he cared too deeply, he just got very good at hiding it behind his cruel, stern spy mask. 

She handed him several potions. Recognising each of them, Severus grimaced but dutifully downed each one. First, was the calming drought. If that was first he knew he wasn’t going to like this. Second, came a headache reliever, he had not realised how badly he needed that until the pain was gone. Lastly, was a pain potion. Again with the shock of everything, he had not noticed his body clenching in pain.

Once Severus had taken all the potions, he raised an eyebrow at Madam Pomfrey. When the matron stifled a giggle, he tried to give her his sternest glare. This only caused her to lose her battle and burst out in laughter. He began to pout, at which she calmed herself.

“I am sorry Severus. You are just too cute to pull off those looks anymore. Here, see for yourself.” She conjured a mirror and gestured for him to stand up.

Upon doing so, Severus found himself looking up at Poppy for the first time in 15 years. Turning towards the mirror, a gasp escaped him as he looked upon his eleven year old self. Although, it wasn’t quite a boy that was staring back. Severus realised he looked like pictures of his mum as a child. Objectively, the girl in the mirror was very cute. Long black hair came down to just above her bum. Her eyes were dark but ringed in cerulean blue. Gone was the beak like and broken nose. Gone were the gaunt cheeks and horrible teeth. This girl’s features were adorable and would turn aristocratically beautiful as she reached maturity. All of this was taken in subconsciously as the now eleven year old girl shook her head vehemently.

“No, this can’t be. No, no, no! Tell me it’s not permanent.” Severus cast pleading eyes at the mediwitch.

“I’m sorry Severus. Dumbledore and myself tried everything we could think of. We even tried an aging potion, and a gender change potion, but those nearly killed you. It looks like this is very permanent.”

The mirror suddenly shattered as Severus fell to his knees in anguish. He was going to have to relive some of the worst years of his life. This time he wouldn’t have Lily to be his friend either. Was he going to have to go through Hogwarts again? His memories seemed to be intact. What about...even as he thought it his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He stared at his left arm. Gone...it was gone. He was free of that bloody, awful, thrice-damned mark. 

Eyes glancing at the mirror once again, Severus tugged his shirt up and stared at his back. The scars, a daily reminder of his father’s cruelty were almost all gone. He still had a few. His father had been a bastard even before Severus went to Hogwarts the first time. Somehow, the potion had changed him into an eleven year old female version of himself. It had left his mind intact however.

“What...what am I going to do?” he wailed at nobody in particular.

Warm arms surrounded him then. At first he flinched away, but Poppy’s soft, gentle words and strong arms pulled him close. After a moment, he gave in to his need, as his body was wracked with sobs. Poppy held him close. She had forgotten that he used to be a more open emotional child. His father and the cruel kids at Hogwarts, namely the Marauders and the other Slytherins, had turned the precious Severus, onto a darker path. One he later turned from, but only through an act of love.

“Severus it’s ok. This is a lot to handle, but maybe this can be a second chance. I have been talking with Minerva and we would like to offer to take you in. You could choose a new name. We want to give you the chance for a happy childhood. You could start fresh, make new friends, new memories. No one knows what happened, except myself, Minerva, and Dumbledore. Also, if you can adjust to being a girl, that will further distance yourself from your past.”

Severus pulled back, his eyes now puffy from tears. “What? You really think I could do that. To let go of 19 years of bad memories. I….I don’t know if I can. I mean it would mean going to school with Draco, but that also means going to school with the Potter brat.”

“Now, now Severus, the boy may be nothing like his father. Who knows, you could even end up as friends.”

Severus scoffed at the idea. However, as he gave it more thought, Poppy did have a point. Just because Dumbledore told him the boy was spoiled meant nothing really. The headmaster meant well, but often things were overlooked by the old man in his pursuit of the greater good. Severus had only become visible to the man once he had something to offer. 

Albus wasn’t necessarily a bad man, but in his crusade for the Light, he occasionally slipped into an ends justify the means mentality. That sort of thinking got people hurt. Perhaps, Harry Potter was another victim, instead of another bully. It was months until the next school year and only time would tell how things would go.

Severus could admit that it felt good to be held by Poppy. It had been many years since anyone had shown him any affection.

“Yes, please let me start over with you. I think I need this more than anything.”

With those words, Severus tried to look beyond his past and into her new future.

**~Several Months Later~**

Alison didn’t understand it. She was giddy, full blown anxious, and excited to be returning to Hogwarts as a student. The months since the incident had been a whirlwind. She had been taken in and adopted by Poppy and Minerva. The life with them had been mind boggling at first. The two ladies loved each other quite obviously. However, he had been stunned by how welcoming they had been. 

Apparently the two had been talking about adopting for a while now. Severus’ accident meant that they got a daughter and she got new mums. That was how she saw them now. While she still had nightmares, many of her adulthood memories were faded or at least pushed back. They loved her, and she had grown to love them as well. She would be one of the strongest kids at Hogwarts, thanks to being many years advanced in practice and knowledge. However, that wasn’t stopping her from enjoying a second childhood.

She had taken on a new name. Alison Prince-McGonagall was now legally the child of Minerva and Poppy. She had gotten a new wand, made of acacia with a dragon heartstring for its core. Severus’ own had been destroyed in the blast of the accident. Alison had excitedly shopped for school supplies with her mums. It was nice being free to be open and to wonder as a child again. It had taken some time and a fair amount of embarrassment getting used to her new body. Clothes shopping in particular had been a struggle, especially as her body was entering female puberty and therefore needed training bras. Alison no longer misunderstood how Lily had acted at certain times of the month back when they were friends. Periods were a whole new world of emotions and discomfort. It even slipped over into pain at times. Her mums gently talked her through all of this and gave as much comfort as they could. 

Over the summer, his mums had re-introduced Alison to Draco. It was amazing to start a childhood friendship with her former godson. Luckily, her skills as a spy plus her new outlook, kept Draco from suspecting a thing. Draco told her of running into Harry during his school shopping. Draco informed Alison that Harry was tiny for their age and hadn’t spoken at all when Draco tried to introduce himself. Draco seemed unaffected though, but it made Alison wonder about the boy. Why was he so tiny? Harry’s parents had been rather tall.

Now Alison stood on the platform of 9 ¾. Her mums hugged him and told her they would see her later that night. Alison looked around until he spotted a familiar head of blond hair. She ran up to Draco, bowing politely to Lord and Lady Malfoy.

“C’mon Drake we don’t want to miss out on picking a compartment before they all fill up.”

She grabbed the blonde’s hand and pulled him towards the train, more excited than she thought possible. Finally, after searching around, they found a compartment relatively empty. Inside was a single small boy with a mop of dark brown hair. Alison did catch a few red highlights as the light caught the hair just right. Then emerald eyes were staring into hers, and she couldn’t breath. Nothing else mattered for a moment as her former best friend's eyes stared back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here on out. Harry is mute. Dialog in italics is both Sign and spoken, bold italics is signed only, underlined italics are telepathic. I wish there was a better way to handle sign in written form but I have yet to find it. I am just doing my best to represent a community that often gets overlooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of the results of abuse, I think that is the only possible trigger here.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Alison looked the boy, who could only be Harry, up and down. Draco hadn’t been kidding. The boy was tiny. Alison also noticed Harry looked very nervous as they entered.

“Mind if we sit here?” Alison inquired. “Everywhere else is full.”

Harry just nodded, indicating the seats across from him. With her more adult mind, Alison studied the boy. His clothes were nearly falling off, and Harry had to be a full head shorter than her. His glasses were huge on the tiny, although cute face. Wait a minute, did she just think of the boy-who-lived as cute. Alison mentally shook herself and yet the thought remained. 

As soon as they sat down, Draco began to yammer about this and that. Going on about his family and quidditch. Meanwhile, Alison rolled her eyes and gave what she hoped was an inviting look to Harry. The more Alison looked the more she discovered. The more she discovered the sicker she felt to her stomach.

The oversized jumper Harry had on could not hide all the evidence Alison was seeing. A rope burn scar wrapped around his neck. She could also see large welted scars wrapping up over the shoulders and could only assume they ran down Harry’s back as well. Harry pushed his sleeves up unconsciously to scratch an itch and Alison gasped in her mind, making sure her face betrayed nothing. Harry had a scar on each wrist that Alison recognised immediately. Further up the arm were even more scars in neat little rows.

What had Harry gone through in just ten years, to cause him to resort to that. That thought made Alison re-evaluate the mark around his neck. Was that self-inflicted, or was that another sign of abuse? There was no way Harry had been spoiled. All of these signs pointed to Harry having horrid abusers as guardians. Suddenly, Alison was aware that Harry had caught her staring and had gone pale.

“Oh sorry, I never introduced myself and zoned out a little bit. My name is Alison Prince-McGonagall and this prat beside me is Draco Malfoy. What’s your name?” Alison offered her hand to Harry.

Harry took it hesitantly before giving a smile when Alison simply shook it. He didn’t say anything though, well he couldn’t and was afraid of what the other two might think. Alison noticed and tried something else. As she spoke again, she also signed her words to the boy and was delighted when Harry’s eyes widened in surprise.

_“Can you not speak? Can you sign at all? I can understand you if you sign.”_

Harry couldn’t believe it. He didn’t think any wizards would know how to communicate with him. He quickly signed back. His signing was a bit tense, and he tried not to get frustrated. He sometimes had a hard time controlling his hands. He was smart dammit, but most just saw a mute kid who had trouble with fine motor control.

**_“My words don’t come out right. Name’s Harry...Harry Potter. Sorry, about my hands they don’t always do what I want them to. I’m not stupid I swear. Teacher said I might be autistic. Hagrid was too caught up in talking to notice or care.”_ **

Alison let surprise show on her face. Harry Potter, mute and autistic, how was he going to learn spells. Would the professors know how to communicate with the boy? Hagrid, Albus had sent that oaf to find Harry and take him shopping. Alison would need to have a talk with her mums very soon after getting to Hogwarts. She could not allow Harry to remain with people who treated him so horribly.

_“Hey stick by me then. I don’t think you are stupid, but not a lot of wizards know sign language. I can help you out. We can be friends, yeah. Harry, who do you live with? I can see they don’t treat you very well.”_

Harry seemed hesitant to reply, but was saved as they were interrupted. Pulling their door open was a bushy haired young girl. She seemed to be their age.

“Excuse me, Have any of you seen a toad? A boy, Neville, has lost his.” The girl took notice of the tell-tale scar on Harry’s forehead. “You’re Harry Potter, I read about you in Hogwarts: A History of Magic. You’re famous.”

As the girl moved to sit down, Alison blocked her path.

“How can you be so rude? One, you haven’t introduced yourself. Two, no we have not seen a toad. Three, how would you like it if people simply thought they knew you and could be familiar with you thanks to a damn book? Four, I am quite sure Harry would rather have his parents alive, than the fame of surviving their murder. Get out.”

Looking positively embarrassed, the girl muttered an apology as well as her name, Hermione Granger. Alison went to retake her seat when arms were thrown around his neck. Looking down in surprise she noticed Harry was smiling at her with tears in his eyes. Harry signed thank you several times, making Alison smile back and wave it off. She couldn’t stand people like that girl.

**_“How did you know I hated being famous? We only just met.”_ ** Harry was curious.

_“Because I would hate it too. From what I have heard, your parents loved you, and it’s obvious who ever you are staying with does not. I would rather have loving parents than be famous any day.”_

After that the three children began conversing about school and magic. Harry was soaking it all in. He had never had friends before. Alison even told him that spells could be cast non-verbally. Apparently, it was very difficult, but Alison hoped his magic would make up for being mute. It seems potions didn’t require spells so that was something Harry could put a lot of effort towards. In fact there were a large number of classes that didn’t need wandwork or spells. Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, and flying lessons were just the first year classes that did not require it.

Alison was glad to have met Harry. He wasn’t anything like James, and reminded him more of Lily. Harry wasn’t quite her either. No, Harry was his own person, and Alison was going to help him as much as possible. At the very least, it would relieve her boredom. She had graduated with nine Outstanding NEWTS and got a mastery in both Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. She doubted school would be much of a challenge.

Alison knew for certain Harry would need help with Defense. Mum Minerva had told her Professor Quirrell from Muggle Studies was taking the position. Alison had more ability in Defense than that man had in his whole body. The class would end up being a joke this year. Guess you can’t be overly fussy when a curse on the position meant looking for a new teacher every year.

Draco realised they were getting close and the three students changed into school robes. The two boys stepped into the hall to let Alison change before switching places. Draco tried not to stare as Harry changed shirts. Harry was nothing like he had been raised to imagine. His Father was going to hear about this. They finished none too soon as the train came to a stop shortly after that. All three left their trunks to be grabbed by the house elves and taken to their room. Harry had to be assured that his beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, would be safe.

“First ‘ears, first ‘ears o’re here now.” 

Alison moved her little group over to the collection of first years surrounding Hagrid. Hagrid was leading them down to the boats. Even though Alison had done this before, it was still exciting to come upon the castle from the water. She was tugged by Harry to a boat where Draco, and a boy who seemed to know Draco, joined them. The four sat in silence although Alison could hear Hermione telling her boatmates about everything she had read about Hogwarts.

A short while later they were finally inside. Neville had found his toad, and several of the children had screamed as ghosts flew into the entrance hall. Harry hadn’t flinched at all, and Alison could only imagine it was because he had seen far worse. Then Mum was there with her stern professor face on. She led them into the Great Hall. Alison began to wonder if she would be a snake yet again.

Professor Minerva began reading the names once the Sorting Hat had finished his song. Alison had tuned it out having heard it hundreds of times by this point. She tried to pay attention as names were called.

“Abbot, Hannah” “Hufflepuff”

“Bones, Susan” “Hufflepuff”

“Boot, Terry” “Ravenclaw”

The names continued on for a while, a few to Slytherin, more to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

“Granger, Hermione” 

This should be interesting, Alison thought. Then, she was surprised as the Hat sat there. One minute, two, until almost three minutes went by.

“SLYTHERIN” the hat yelled out.

Alison became very surprised. She was sure the girl was Muggleborn. She only hoped she could survive in the snake pit. She yawned as more names were called.

“Longbottom, Neville” “Gryffindor”

“Malfoy, Draco” The Hat barely touched the blond hair before ringing out “Slytherin”

“Potter, Harry” Whispers began to float around the room as Harry walked up.

_“Hmm interesting mind young Potter. Very intelligent, courageous to have lived with those people, loyal to the friends you have made already. I cannot deny you are different though. Hmmm where would suit you and your unique situation. Slytherin would admire your cunning, but they tend not to be kind to those who are different. Ravenclaw would admire your intelligence, but you would be very much alone there. Your kind of bravery is too quiet and subtle for Gryffindor. In Hufflepuff, you would find kind and loyal friends, but they admire hard work as well. Well I think that leaves one firm choice.”_

“HUFFLEPUFF”

Alison stared up at the teachers’ table as applause roared from the table of badgers. Pomona was beaming and clapping loudly. Albus looked slightly perturbed before he hid behind the mask of his gentle, old grandfatherly appearance. Minerva looked disappointed, Flitwick was clapping along with everyone seemingly unaffected. He then looked to the new Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin House.

Thaddeus Maximillion Drake, looked interested in where Harry ended up, but otherwise gave forth no emotion. Alison had heard of the man. He was well published in many Potion journals and claimed to be descended from Sir Francis Drake. He did not know if Sir Drake had been a wizard but maybe the family had married into magic. Either way Potions should be interesting this year.

“Prince-McGonagall, Alison” He nervously climbed up to the stool and felt the Hat placed on his head.

_“Oh now this is interesting. A former Head of House given a second chance. A Slytherin who used his wits and cunning to survive. This time I believe it is your loyalty, especially to a certain young man that will lead you on the right path. Better be…”_

“Hufflepuff”

Alison was stunned and so it seemed were her mums both of whom looked at her in surprise. Well this should be interesting. Alison made her way over as her robes changed. All it took was the beaming smile on Harry’s face to know this was best. She may be on her second life, but she had still promised Lily to look after Harry.

Finally, the sorting ended with yet another Weasley joining the Gryffindors and Zabini, who had been the other boy in their boat, went to Slytherin. Dumbledore got up to make his usual speech and say some random words. Then the feast appeared before them. Alison chuckled at the face Harry made as all the food showed up out of thin air. As the meal went on, she noticed Harry had barely been able to eat much. Figuring out that his abusers must have starved him, Alison was livid. 

Alison quickly got a cup of pumpkin juice for Harry to try. She sneakily added a nutrient potion into the juice. Yet another thing to talk to her mums about. However, if she could keep sneaking these potions, Harry should start to improve. No wonder the boy was small, he must have been malnourished for a very long time. She hoped that her mums and the other professors could help her new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialog in italics is both Sign and spoken, bold italics is signed only, underlined italics are telepathic.

Harry was ecstatic. How lucky that the girl who entered his train compartment knew sign language? He had been lucky enough to find the platform. His uncle had practically thrown him out of the car telling him to never come back. Harry wasn’t sure what he would do next summer, but anything had to be better than going back to those people. He had been wandering around between platforms 9 and 10 for a half hour. Finally, a pack of redheads had rushed past him talking about muggles and Hogwarts. He had followed at a distance watching. His mouth had dropped open while watching them one by one rush through a wall and disappear. He thought it weird that the oldest lady seemed to be looking around for something, but he stayed hidden until she walked through the wall.

Setting a look of determination on his face, Harry ran at the same wall. Stepping through he had frozen at the sight. A crimson train was before him with hundreds of people milling about. Not a single person paid the tiny, alone boy any attention. He was used to that. He somehow got his trunk on board along with Hedwig in her cage. He loved the beautiful owl. She seemed to understand what he wanted without words. Being his first ever present didn’t hurt either.

Now he was at Hogwarts, he was a Hufflepuff, and there was more food in front of him than he could fathom. By his side helping him was Alison. The girl wore her black hair long and kept it tied back with a leather cord. Harry was having a hard time with the utensils, but he refused to let it bother him today. He was already fighting the need to stim with the itchy robes and all the loud people around. However, he couldn’t keep it all in. He was rubbing a hand on his jeans, one of the few materials that didn’t bother him. He didn’t notice as his other hand started tapping on his collarbone.

**~SC~**

While Alison ate, she was paying close attention to Harry. It seemed the feast was starting to get to him. He was fidgeting with the hole in his denims and was tapping two fingers off his upper chest. Alison had seen him struggle to hold his fork, and wanted desperately to help. She knew Harry would hate that though as it would call attention to his issues. Alison hoped Harry would be willing to see her mums. She reached out and tapped the boy on the shoulder grimacing when the boy flinched.

**“Harry you ok? The feast will be over soon. Would you like to meet my mums after we get to our common room?”**

**“Your mums are here?! Yeah, can we? I’ll be ok, just overwhelmed, and these robes are itchy. My socks are bothering me as well. Seams make my skin uncomfortable.”**

**“Harry is it ok if we tell them about what has been happening to you. They will help you.”**

Harry looked scared.  **“No, please, don’t want them to find out I’m a freak. Please no.”**

**“Harry, hey you are not a freak. Never call yourself that, it’s not true. My mums will love you. They would never treat you like your so-called family does. You realise your aunt, uncle, and cousin are evil abusers for what they did...right?”**

**“R-really? Ok. you’re nice so they must be too right?”**

Alison nodded and opened her arms, offering Harry a hug. She let Harry know it was ok. Harry cautiously leaned into the hug, afraid at first that Alison would hurt him. Slowly he began to relax. This was new, and nice. No one had ever shown him affection before. Honestly, if Alison hadn’t spent the last several months being spoiled with the affection of her new mums, she probably wouldn’t know how to accept or give it either. 

Desserts appeared on the table, and Harry’s eyes grew wide. He had never had sweets before. Alison looked on in surprise as the small boy, who was just pushing a half eaten plate away, began stuffing desserts in his face. She tried to get Harry to slow down. Alison was worried Harry might get sick. Although, that would give her an excuse to take Harry to Mum Poppy. Alison gave up as Harry wasn’t listening anyways.

The desserts disappeared and Harry looked queasy. The two stood up to follow their prefects to their common room. They arrived shortly at the door in the dungeons. How had Alison forgotten that the Hufflepuffs were down here as well? The prefects showed them the patterned knock that was the password to enter. Inside was completely different from the Slytherin common room. There were beautiful plants all over the room. The color scheme incorporated bits of gold details with soft earthy tones. 

Professor Sprout got in front of everyone to give a short speech.

“Welcome back my Hufflepuffs and a merry welcome to our new first years. You older students remember to watch out and be helpful to any of the younger years. First years stay here a moment, the rest of you off to bed. Schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning. Now as I said welcome to Hufflepuff. Here in Hufflepuff we take pride in our hard-work, loyalty, and acceptance of any and all.

Other houses might have you believe we are the leftovers or the outcasts. This is not true. We take in those who have many of the characteristics of the other houses. However, there is often something that would keep them from doing well in the other house or houses. Here you will find a closer family than anywhere else. Do not be afraid to ask the older students or myself for help. My door is always open when I am not teaching. Welcome home.”

With perfect timing, just as Professor Sprout finished speaking, Harry threw up.

“Professor Sprout!” Alison yelled out. “I think Harry ate too many desserts. Can I take him to the Hospital Wing? Actually professor, it might be best if you come with us.”

Pomona, who was so proud to have Harry Potter in her house, knew Minerva and Poppy’s young daughter. She could tell she was trying to say more than what she did out loud.

“Alright young Puffs off to bed, I must see to Harry’s health. Alison you may come with to see your mum.”

“Thank you professor.”

With that Pomona picked up the waif of a boy. Despite his age, Harry was so small and light, Pomona was able to pick him up with ease. Harry nuzzled into her chest, and gave Alison a smile, giving the girl a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Professor Sprout waved her wand, wordlessly cleaning up the vomit. She then led the way up to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey quickly moved over to the three wondering what could have happened so shortly after the feast. She saw Alison and raised an eyebrow before noticing the boy in Pomona’s arms.

“It’s Harry mum, he ate too many desserts and got sick. I think you should do a full scan though. Oh could you call mother, please.”

Knowing her daughter, she got Harry a nausea potion and indicated to Pomona to lay him on a bed. She then sent her house cat patronus off with a message for Minerva. Seeing that Harry was slipping off to sleep she began to cast diagnostic spells transfering the results to nearby parchment. She decided to look over them once Minerva arrived. Her beloved showed up within five minutes. Now that Harry was asleep and Alison had everyone she wanted to talk to, they moved to Poppy’s office. She quickly gave her mum and mother each a hug.

“Hello mother, mum. I didn’t think I would see you so soon, but Harry ate himself sick at the feast. However, I wanted mum to do a full diagnostic and talk to all three of you. Harry and I met on the train. Mums I-I think Harry is my soulmate, it’s just weird otherwise why I feel so protective of him. That’s not the most important thing though. Um, well we were talking and I noticed some things.

Ok first off, Harry is Autistic, it’s a muggle thing. Basically, it’s a broad spectrum of symptoms that muggles don’t really understand yet. For Harry, he is mute first of all. He can hear just not speak. We have been communicating with sign language. He appears to get overwhelmed in noisy or crowded areas. Also, certain textures do as well. He fidgets so I think there may be some ADHD related problems as well. We should look at mum’s parchments there were a lot more than there should be. I am worried and I need to know what happened.”

All four glanced at each other before looking down at the parchment between them.

**Patient**

_ Harry James Potter _

**Injuries**

_ Curse Scar (18 months) _

_ Broken Ulna (4, 5, 7, 10) _

_ Broken Radius (4, 5, 8, 9, 10) _

_ Broken Clavicle (6, 8) _

_ Broken Mandible (9) _

_ Broken Tibia (5, 8, 10) _

_ Broken Ribs (6, 7, 10, current) _

_ Pneumonia (5, 9) _

_ Improperly healed fractures 12 _

_ Head trauma (5, 8) _

_ Infected wounds (4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, current) _

_ Anal tears (6, 8, 10, current) _

_ Concussions (5, 6, 9, 11) _

_ Strangulation (7, 10) _

_ Resuscitated (6, 9, 10) _

_ Scarring 60% of total skin area _

**Vaccinations**

_ None _

**Inheritance test**

_ None _

The four people in the room looked at each other in shock. This was beyond anything Alison had assumed. How was Harry even alive? His magic must have worked overtime just to keep the boy stable through such abuse. What had those people done to Harry? Had Albus never checked up on the boy. They were evil and obviously Harry wasn’t safe there. If Alison was reading the parchment correctly they had even raped Harry. Alison couldn’t hold it anymore and rushed the waste bin and threw up her own dinner.

“Mumma we have to help him, we have to. He can’t go back to those people, ever. They will kill him, or he m-might do...oh Merlin, d-do it himself if it gets worse. I think by some of what I saw, he may have already tried.”

Alison was shaking at the idea of Harry all alone. Unloved, and treated so horribly. This was her mate, she was sure of it. She would protect Harry at all costs. As she tried to catch her breath she felt strong arms wrap around her. Minerva was behind Alison, holding her tight.

“We will Alison, why don’t you stay with Harry until morning. I need to have a very long conversation with the Headmaster. He has a lot to answer for. Poppy, watch over these two ok. Give Harry whatever he needs to heal. Alison, I know you want to help but get some rest. Pomona, we need to spread the word to the rest of the Professors so we can find the best way to help Harry in his classes. Find out who doesn’t know sign language. Dammit, that should be a requirement nowadays.”

With that Minerva left the room. Poppy proceeded to gather potions together for when Harry woke up. She would check over his wounds and repair any damage then. Alison for her part, laid in the bed next to Harry. She wrapped her arms around her mate and whispered to him until she himself fell asleep. The last thing she remembered was Harry tucking his face into the crook of her neck. Alison smiled, things would be ok. She would make sure of it.


End file.
